TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set
This is the collection of Series 1. It was released in November 17, 2005. 'Disc 1' #Anthony's Friend #Foodman #Murray's Shirt #Building Blocks #Jeff the Mechanic #Lilly 'Disc 2' #Zardo Zap #The Party #Wiggle Opera #Haircut #Muscleman Murray 'Disc 3' #Spooked Wiggles #Funny Greg Songs #Marching Along/Dorothy's Birthday Party #Ponies #Henry's Dance #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #The Monkey Dance #Henry the Octopus #Quack Quack #I am a Dancer #I Love it When it Rains #Captain Feathersword (song) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Pufferbillies #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Whenever I Hear This Music #Walk #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes a Bear #Fruit Salad #Dorothy's Dance Party #Shaky Shaky #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Wake Up Jeff! #O Epoe Tooki Tooki #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Uncle Noah's Ark #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (Live) #Wave To Wags (Live) #Nya Nya Nya (Live) #Quack Quack (Live) #Tap Wags (Live) #Di Dicki Do Dum (Live) #Hot Potato (Live) #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Live) Bonus Wiggly Animation clips Disc 1 #Wiggly Party #Uncle Noah's Ark #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #Lechoo Yeladim #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come) Disc 2 #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #A Frog Went A Walking Disc 3 #Butterflies Flit #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Trivia *The photo gallery shows pictures from the 1990s such as the Wiggles busking. *The songs Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug, and the concert version of Baby Beluga were taken off of the set because of them being Raffi songs. The Wiggly Trivia questions were also taken off. *This is the only TV Series DVD to be made before Greg retired. The next few ones were made after Greg retired, but Greg was still in them since they were archives of the early television episodes. *This is the second DVD to include Wiggly Animation clips. The Early Years Photo Gallery MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Live in concert Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Joey with the Wiggles GregandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog JeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray WakeUpJeff-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags waving HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry waving CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture2.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" OohItsCaptainFeathersword-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheWigglesWithoutLogosOnTheirBelts.jpg|It's Wiggle Time! Dorothy'sSplit-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy's split FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandJeremyFabinyl.jpg|24 June 1991 Wiggles office meeting with Jeremy TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|6 April, 1991 Busking in Chatswood TheAwakeWiggles.jpg|27 March, 1991 The lawns of Macquarie University. Murray, Greg, Anthony and John. TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|30 January, 1991 First ever recording PaulFieldasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The very first Dorothy film clip, "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheWigglesBusking.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Joseph TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|1 December, 1993. An early Wiggles gig HoottheOwl.jpg|Hoot the Owl GreginYellowShirt.jpg|First appearance of the yellow shirt! AnthonyintheGreenT-Shirt.jpg|October 1992, Miranda Park AnthonyField.jpg|Track Down Studios JeffFatt.jpg|Wiggles demos, Castle Music Studios January 1990 TheWigglesonRedNoseDay1991.jpg|The Wiggles on Red Nose Day AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinSydney'sRadioInterview.jpg|26 August, 1991 Early radio interview TheWigglesatSydneyRadioStation.jpg|Sydney radio station, 2UE radio interview MurrayasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|2 November, 1991 An early gig TheWiggles'ConcertBackdrop.jpg|27-Jul-93 WiggleTimeSet.jpg|14 July, 1993 First set of a Wiggles video TheAwakeWigglesin1992.jpg|Early TV appearance Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Merchandise sale, 2 July 1993 HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry the Octopus' first appearance AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony Field as Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglesin1993.jpg|Packing up the show, 1 December 1993 TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Arriving at an awards night in a different Big Red Car BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car! TheWigglesLIVE-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A new backdrop! June 1995 AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony JohnPatrickField.jpg|14 sEPTEMBER 1994. Left - Anthony's Dad John selling merchandise after the show TheAwakeWigglesCallingJeff.jpg|27 May- In the studio GreginDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Greg, 3 December 1993 GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Greg TheWigglesandPaulField.jpg|Murray's away! AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|The preschool years TheWiggles'Drawings.jpg|Early fan artwork TheWigglesandFredGaffney.jpg|Signing with Fred Gaffney Licensing 1995 TheAwakeWigglesatABC.jpg|The early days with ABC TheWigglesBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|First Big Show performance TheWigglesandDorothyatStarlightFoundationEvent.jpg|Early Starlight Foundation event TheWigglesandDorothyonMidday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Midday TheWigglesHoldingDoorsIn1998.jpg|The Wiggels in the Wigglehouse CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney TheWigglesinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot at Australia's Wonderland in Sydney GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Live.JPG|Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy!" JoanieWorksWithOneHammer-Live.JPG|"Joanie Works With One Hammer" HereComesABear-1997Live.JPG|"Here Comes A Bear" HereComesABear-1997Live2.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live3.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live4.JPG|Here Comes A Bear TheWigglesDancing.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Gallery TheWiggles-TVSeriesOneFullCover.jpg|Full Cover TVSeries1DVD-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover/Song list TheWiggles-TVSeriesOneDisc.png|Disc 1 and 2 TheWiggles'TVSeries1CollectorsBoxSet-Poster.jpg|A poster of the DVD DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 1 Videos Category:DVDs Category:Episode Videos